Angels Mortiferous
The Angels Mortiferous are a particularly vainglorious Blood Angels successor chapter. Virtually every member of the chapter is eager to accumulate accolades in the heat of battle. Donning their jump packs the Angels Mortiferous enter the fray with unnerving glee, laughing maniacally as they slaughter the foe in Sanguinius' name. Whilst their skill in combat has gained them the recognition they seek, their worrying behaviour in the heat of battle has gained them a reputation for being slightly unhinged among those who have only interacted with them on the battlefield. Fortunately, away from the battlefield the Angels Mortiferous are soft-spoken, gentle and uniquely polite. This has proved to be their saving grace, making up for their somewhat eccentric behaviour in the heat of melee. Unfortunately, a byproduct of this overstimulation in battle produces an above average number of death company, much like the Flesh Tearershttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Flesh_Tearers. It may not be to the same extent as the Flesh Tearers but it has instilled a being-towards-death in the Angels Mortiferous. Knowing they are teetering on the edge of the Black Rage justifies and thus enhances their pursuit of commendation. As a result, they have incorporated the death company skull into their chapter heraldry, a sinister reminder that every cogent moment is precious and should not be wasted. Background Founding +++ UNDER CONSTRUCTION +++ Archais When given the choice of a number of worlds on which to settle The Angels Mortiferous claimed Archais. Located between Kar Duniash, Ultra Mundanus and the dreaded Heart of Darkness warp storm, Archiais is a volcanic, geologically unstable death world subject to frequent change. Some speculate that the Angels Mortiferous chose this world as it mirrors their maniacal nature. Others propose the Angels Mortiferous see it as a reflection of the close quarter combat they favour ,ever changing, ever challenging. However, the real reasons are twofold. First, it is the perfect recruitment and training world. As with most Astartes homeworlds, the denizens of Archais are a hardy peoples, the planet requiring constant adaption for survival. Second, the frequent changes provide the Angels Mortiferous with a unique tactical advantage over invaders. Partly because of the Angels Mortiferous' preference for jump packs which allows them to spend as little time on the unstable ground as possible - the floor, at times, is literally lava. But mainly because there is an order in the frequent, chaotic changes, a rhythm to the unnatural beat. By learning to read the geological changes the Angels Mortiferous will always have the advantage of terrain when defending their home. Fortress-Monastery The Angels Mortiferous' fortress-monastery, Mortem Comitatus, is not actually located on the surface of Archais. Archais is far too unstable for a structure so grand as a fortress-monastery. Instead, there are a number of smaller, temporary outposts and training grounds scattered across Archais' surface whilst Mortem Comitatus itself is built in to a small, orbiting body. Being on the smaller side relative to other fortress-monasteries, Mortis Comitatus is easily overlooked. Its spires of jet black Archaisian obsidian melt away in the darkness of the void as the sun passes behind Archais. Angels' Fall +++ UNDER CONSTRUCTION +++ Ultima Founding +++ UNDER CONSTRUCTION +++ Notable Members Lord Executioner Arariel Elohim The last Chapter Master, or 'Lord Executioner' of the Angels Mortiferous before the destruction of the original chapter. In codex compliant chapters the title 'Lord Executioner' is given to the captain of the assault company. However, the Angels Mortiferous, like the Blood Angels, are a particularly melee-centric chapter. Given the Angel Mortiferous' chapter-wide assault predilection the title being adopted in lieu of Chapter Master is not all that surprising. However, Arariel was the first Lord Executioner who took on the responsibility of executing those members of the Death Company who did not fall in battle, appropriate for a chapter whose culture is driven by the ever present spectre that is the Black Rage. Arariel was a gargantuan man with long, red hair. During battle he donned artificer armour painted in his chapter's colours and a jump pack with ornate wings as black as Archaisian obsidian. His weapon, a relic of the chapter, is simply known as 'Carnifex Obsidianus', which roughly translates to 'The Obsidian Butcher'. Arariel typified the characteristics of the Angels Mortiferous. Hungry for glory, manic within battle and humble without. Additionally, much like the Chapter Masters of his fellow Blood Angel successors, Arariel effectively kept the Black Rage in check for all of his extended lifespan. This is particularly impressive given that the Angels Mortiferous are far too unstable in the heat of combat to hold the Black Rage at bay, but there seemed to be something about the enjoyment Arariel felt in close quarter assault that managed to supercede the ever growing rage within. When Dante called the Blood Angels' successors for aid defending Baal against Hive Fleet Leviathan, Ararial and the Angels Mortiferous escaped the Ouroborean Predation with what remained of their Chapter and, eager prove themselves to their estranged brothers, answered the call. Unfortunately, the estrangement from their parent chapter proved to be their downfall, the Blood Angels at large unable and ultimately unwilling to come to the aid of a chapter who very much embodied the shame of Sanguinius. Regardless, the Angels Mortiferous stood proudly upon one of the moons of Baal and fought Leviathan tooth and nail down to the last. Arariel Elohim and the Angels Mortiferous died alongside the moon they so valorously defended, their sacrifice was forgotten, and Ararial omitted from the catalog of fallen Blood Angel Chapter Masters. Tragically, the chapter who so fervently sought accolades gained none during their final hours. Quotes Other users are welcome to leave quotes about the Angels Mortiferous chapter by characters of their own devising. By About References Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Unknown Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors